


i'm in love? (i am.)

by cloudburst



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, i ever told anyone how much i love writing in second person?, lol, reyes pov tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudburst/pseuds/cloudburst
Summary: You'd never believed in love at first sight—not really—and maybe that's why you did it.---Reyes is a fool.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [С первого взгляда](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504752) by [fandom_MassEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect), [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru)



> lol drabble af + some formatting (:

You'd never believed in love at first sight—not really—that is, not until you saw him leaning against that forsaken bar, his head hung low, eyes searching. And you admit to yourself that in that moment, it was infatuation. It was infatuation with the subtle curve of his back from that relaxed, forward stance; it was infatuation with the teeth worrying at his lower lip. You were enamored with his hands—his eyes, his everything. That's why you offered him a drink. You'd needed it more than he had. 

You'd never believed in love at first sight—not really—that is, not until he'd kissed you at that party, eyes blinking slowly, your heart a drum for the Pathfinder's amusement. You would let him play any song, as long as he'd keep kissing you like that. Maybe another, for authenticity's sake. Who were you to object? You were enamored with the way it made you feel; you were _important_ in a way that you had never been. Being with him had a certain charm that 'Charlatan of the Collective' simply didn't. You felt that his heart could beat for you. And that's why you stole that whiskey. You'd needed it more than he had. 

You'd never believed in love at first sight—not really—and maybe that's why you did it. Or didn't do it. Maybe that's why you refused to tell him despite her warnings. ( _There's no maybe to it. That's exactly why._ ) More than the love you felt for him, was the love you'd always had for breaking your favorite things—dashing them against the wall till the pieces could no longer be restored to something of meaning. You were enamored with the belief that you were undeserving of someone who could hold the entirety of the galaxy in their eyes; you were undeserving of someone who held the fate of thousands in the palm of their hand. That's why you broke him. At least, that's what you thought. 

You'd never believed in love at first sight—not really—and maybe that's why you did it. You withdrew from him, or at least tried to, following Sloane's death. You walked upright—but you stumbled in your mind's eye, weighed down by the consequence of your actions. Tripping—you winced—too much to stand. You could feel his gaze on your back before you turned around, for there was no way you could mistake the heat of burning stars. You admitted to yourself that in that moment, it was infatuation. You were undone by his eyes—pulled in by his words. _Nothing's changed._ You desperately wanted to believe him, so you did. 

You'd never believed in love at first sight—not really—that is, not until you held him through the night, his body tangled with yours. You couldn't chalk it up to infatuation then; you weren't enamored. You were in love. And he was all of the light in darkness, burning suns thawing the layer of ice resting at the left side of your chest. 

You'd never believed in love at first sight—not really—that is, not until you'd met Ryder.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what ya think™


End file.
